


Markings

by Aen_Silver_Fire



Series: Uchiha Lovers [10]
Category: Angelus Mortis, Naruto
Genre: AU, Angelus Mortis - Freeform, F/M, Italissa - Freeform, Quietus AU, Smut no Jutsu, SnJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aen_Silver_Fire/pseuds/Aen_Silver_Fire
Summary: Where he appreciates what he himself has inflicted on her beautiful body; possessive, maddening, lustful, passionate, otherworldly.Smut from the Angelus Mortis Universe, a Quietus AU.
Relationships: Itachi Uchiha/Angelissa Caelum, Italissa
Series: Uchiha Lovers [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Markings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seraphina_Scribes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Scribes/gifts).



> A new smut, featuring Italissa, which I have dearly missed. I hope you enjoy!

He could hardly exercise full control over the emotions that her presence instigated in him; surprisingly, intensely, but all inviting. Waiting for her in her apartment felt out of place for his divine nature, but at the same time it felt very much fitting. For where else could he ever find tranquility other than her side…

He could see her small, elegant form beyond the milky glass of the door and couldn’t help but notice how his hands marginally clenched at the mere thought of her. So close to him… she was his remedy, his love, his happiness. She was beautiful, ethereal. Her touch was magical enough to put a pause at the incessant voices in his head that demanded to be shown towards their eternal rest.

She walked beyond the glassy door, wrapped up in a white towel, the true embodiment of grace, even in such a relaxed state. He could spy her beautiful, smooth legs under her covering and had to remind himself to focus elsewhere momentarily. 

“Itachi,” she then spoke his name in her sweet voice, her lips curved up in a smile full of blinking light that made his own expression soften. She removed the towel from her hair and let it cascade, as if following the sound of a musical note, over her small body. Her chestnut waves warm like the bark of a tree, precious like the earth. They smelled like fire and sandalwood, flowers and starlight. Her every movement helped the addicting aroma of her body travel around the room. 

Angelissa pouted playfully. “I desperately need a trim,” she commented, taking a strand of her beautiful hair in her hands and walking towards the couch, turning her back to him and speaking of haircut appointments that did not presently matter. 

Itachi rose from his seating position and neared his lover. He could clearly see them… the shadowy tendrils at her back, whispering painful memories, hurt, anguish, but also an intense sense of possession that filled his chest suddenly and resolutely. Those were his markings on her body…. And even though he lamented tarnishing her smooth, glowing skin, pride surged out of his austere chest. 

His fingers, unbidden, journeyed to her back, tracing the shadows religiously, like a painter does to his most beloved piece. Angelissa shivered slightly and she turned towards the God of Death.

“What are you doing, Itachi?” she queried curiously, her brows furrowing at him.

A few silent moments passed before he offered an answer back. “Appreciating, Angelissa.”

He breath arrested in her chest at the smooth sound of his voice, caressing her senses like dark silk. Suddenly, she had minimum hold of herself, focusing intently on his his hands touched her back seemingly for eons long. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. And like so, she, unknowingly, relinquished her hold of the towel. It pooled at her feet conspicuously, but a few moments had already passed before she registered her present state. Standing bare before him, completely at the mercy of his hands and divine judgment.

“Angelissa,” he breathed out, for a moment stunned, while his fingers traveled southwards, at the entire expanse of the dark, otherworldly markings. 

She signed deeply, feeling his body instinctively getting closer to hers. Soon, she could feel the immense heat emanating from his broad chest. And she could bear it no longer. 

Angelissa turned on the soles of her feet to face him. Even despite their stark difference in height, she could clearly see in his onyx bottomless eyes, where a fire was dancing, hot and strong and full of unequivocal passion. 

His gaze traveled briefly to her body, her perk chest, her flat abdomen, her stunning curves. He could hardly contain himself in that moment and got reminded of her fiery touch and maddening love. Oh, how much power she woke inside of his usually characteristically calm demeanor. 

Itachi angled his head slightly, their eyes locked inescapably and in moment ... there was a hazy blur. His lips touched hers hungrily, his palms searched for her back once more, bringing her as close to him as physically possible.

It was not long before she was trying to relieve him of his clothing, knowing exactly where to tug, pull or graze. His left hand came to rest at the nape of her neck, when her mouth suddenly traveled to his pulse point. 

“Angelissa,” he breathed again in warning. Her response came in the form of a joyous, wicked smile, as she tugged at his shirt and guided him properly on the couch. His chest was now almost in full view and she wished to remedy the rampant, unforgivably unbothered, teasing of his still half-hidden pectoral muscles. 

He did not unnecessarily resist her. In turn, his hands flew to her chest and appreciatively cupped the, eliciting a moan from her full, rosy lips. Itachi could now feel the warmth and wetness pooling between her legs.

She was nonetheless undeterred. When his upper body was finally in full view, she reached down and caressed, her nails grazing his skin in a passionate daze. It was not long before her small hands traveled to his trousers and his breath caught in his throat. His own hands then found her hips and bottom, pulling her closer with a decisive squeeze.

Sensing and seeing her frantic desire, he helped her release him from his garments and his ample and undoubtedly impressive manhood sprung to full attention. He twitched slightly when she took him with her hands and handled him in all ways she knew he enjoyed. A low growl escaped him. 

“What’s wrong?” she teased in utter mirth. 

“Angelissa,” his voice was bass and low, dripping with desire she knew she had elicited herself. He needed utter no other words. She was well aware what he was asking, because in all honesty, her own body, mind and soul yearned for the same exhilaration.

She lowered herself onto him, taking his full length inside of her. Both of their bodies flinched in mutual understanding of their need to become one, to feel the entirety of the other, to appreciate, to worship, to endure, to love, to surrender. 

His strong arms helped her retain a rhythm that they both fully enjoyed. Her, still wet, long hair brushed against his naked body, aiding her wondrous smell in the conquest of his rationality. 

The sound of their bodies meeting was exhilarating, hypnotizing; no other thought could be formulated other than the sheer intensity, the reverence of their lovemaking.

Then she suddenly paused, leaving his eyes clouded with desire and need. Angelissa licked her lips teasingly, while Itachi gently pushed a strand of her hair away from her beautiful face and placed it at the back of her ear.

Before he could inquire of her well being, she pulled herself away. Itachi remained silent, blinking in slight confusion. He did not sense any apparent discomfort in her; quite the contrary. Then why was she retreating? 

A sudden smirk played along her lips. Angelissa turned her back and was all but stepping again towards him. 

“Take me like this,” she mouthed, gesturing at him to help her situate her knees on the couch. A guttural growl escaped the god upon realization of her intentions. She wanted him to watch her stunning back that he only just previously revered, while making love to her. 

He guided her towards him properly, seething himself inside her in a fluid motion. Her walls clenched around him in satisfaction. He moved carefully but passionately, watching his shadowy marks dancing along her back while he took her sanity away. His hands could not help but reach for her chest, teasing her rosy nipples while he intensified his rhythm, making her moan. He did not omit to pay special attention to the bundle of nerves that always brought her pleasure. His right hand followed the traces of the droplets that cascaded down her body, passed her navel and gently circled around her clitoris. 

“I-Itachi!” she cried to the skies, sensing her climax closing in. He could feel her small body suddenly trembling more and more profusely. He could hardly stop himself from getting sucked into her warmth, into her love and absolutely wondrous beauty. She was the star of his life, his light and his pillar, his everything. 

Her name escaped his lips like a praying song while he climaxed in her and the juices of her pleasure coated his every fiber of being.


End file.
